It Should Be Me
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *For BournePricless54* It should be her standing up there with him instead of her. PeteyWilliams/OC


_**It Should Be Me**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: I don't own Bailey or any of the TNA Superstars or Knockouts, I only own Ashton Cage and Regan O'Neil . This came to me early this morning, it woke me up and i could help myself.

* * *

"Come on Ajay for me just go for me please." Petey Williams begged his best friend Ashton Cage who was sitting on the couch in her apartment. "No Petey, as much as I love you, I won't go." Ashton stated crossing her arms across her chest. Petey turned to her boyfriend to see if he could help with her. Chris Sabin looked at his girlfriend, "Baby it's Petey, your best friend, your Peter Pan to your Tinkerbelle. Do it for Petey." Ashton looked at Chris then at Petey. "Fine, I will go just for you. Regan on the other hand I have no problem banging that bitch's head into the concrete wall if she hurts you Petey." Ashton stated pointing her finger at Petey who smiled. She was being forced into attending Regan O'Neil's bachlorette party that night, Regan and Ashton didn't get along hell Regan didn't get along with most of Petey's friends. How Petey could fall in love with a self involved Barbie Bimbo and marry her was beyond Ashton.

Traci Brooks watched her best friend that night, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours Ajay?" Traci asked. "I am going to make a phone call she needs to know." "Who needs to know?" Traci asked, "Ashton honey answer me." "Bailey she needs to know that the man she loves is making the biggest mistake of his life." Ashton answered taking her phone out and dialing Bailey Adair's phone number. Traci in the mean time studied Ashton then studied Regan who was on the table dancing with the other bridesmaids. Then she remember sweet Bailey Adair the niece of Scott D'Amore. It wasn't hard to tell that he loved Bailey and Bailey loved him. It would take an idiot not to realize that they were in love. _"Lord help us all. Ashton is going to be crushing some hearts tomorrow. I just hope Petey will be able to forgive her." _Traci thought as Ashton walked back over to her.

The next morning, Maple Leaf Muscle was having a panic attack. The talk that Robert Roode had given him didn't help, Eric being Eric wasn't helping, not even Alex's and Chris's jokes were helping. There was only three people that could help him, one was Coach D'amore who was out talking to Jeff Jarrett and Steve Borden. The other was Scott's niece Bailey who didn't even know about his upcoming wedding, the last one just waltzed herself into his house in blue jeans and a team Canada hoodie. "Where is he?" Ashton asked. Chris turned her around pointing to the corner. "Oh Petey." she said going over and wrapping her arms around him. "I am making the biggest mistake of my life." Petey moaned before he leaned into Ashton's hug. Ashton a panicked look at Eric and Bobby. They shrugged their shoulders just as much at a lost as she was. "Come Petey lets go for a walk." Ashton stated standing up, Petey followed her.

Chris and Alex waited for them to show back up to the hall, Ashton had called Chris saying that she was going to be bring the groom to the hall herself. They saw Ashton's charger pull in and the blonde woman get out wearing her bridesmaid's dress, the groom got out of the car looking a lot better then he had that when they had left. Once they were inside, Chris wanted to know what happened, "Ajay what did you say to him?" Chris asked fastening her necklace around her neck. "That if he doesn't want to go though with it, give me a look or a word and I will stop it." Ashton answered, seeing her boyfriend's look in the mirror behind her, "What you don't think he would offered to do with me if I was freaking out like he was?" she asked . 'No he would just kidnapped you and put you on an airplane then follow you out there then hide out with you until you felt like you were ready to face the crowd." Chris answered. Ashton turned and looked at him, "Had a lot of time to think about this have you?" "No that's what he told me he would do." Chris answered. "THERE YOU ARE!" Regan's nails on chalkboard voice called, causing Ashton to groan and try hiding behind Alex and Chris. "Where have you been?" she asked. "Trying to talk Petey into leaving your dumb ass behind and find a real woman." Ashton answered, 'But it didn't work. It's a shame though." "You are such a bitch." "I know. Don't let Petey hear that, he won't like you talking to me like that. Regan you are forgetting one thing, you maybe his future wife. But I am his best friend he will side with me any day." Ashton stated.

"Ashton Jordan that's enough." Scott D'amore said coming over to them, "Go take place we are getting ready to start." "Yes Coach." the guns and Ashton stated as they walked away. Regan glared holes into Ashton's back the only reason why Ashton was in the bridal party was because of Petey. Regan thought it was foolish to have a female with the groomsmen so she was made a bridesmaid and the Canadian did everything in her power to make her life a living hell. But of course Petey turned a blind eye to it everyone did.

As they stood in the front of the hall, Ashton was looking around the room, she saw a lot of their co workers and then a face she didn't think she would see, she leaned forward and pinched Traci on the elbow causing the raven hair knockout to turn around and look at her. "What?" "Look." Traci looked to where Ashton was looking and grinned.

"What they smiling about?" Chris wondered looking at the two knockouts. Alex and Bobby looked at the knockouts themselves and then to where they were looking. "Oh my god Bailey is here!" Eric said from behind Alex. "This isn't going to end well." Scott muttered. Even he could hear from where he stood next to Petey, Ajay, Traci and Jessica singing under their breathes her comes the bitch all dressed in blood. He swallowed his laughter.

Petey glanced over to the bridesmaids again he could see the evil glint in Ashton's eyes. If he had any sort of second feelings about it all he had do say is Banana or look over at Ashton and she would put a stop to the whole damn thing. Petey heard the laughter of his friends behind him, Regan looked like a damn snow beast. Ashton had been pretty tight lipped about the whole wedding dress, he could see why now. Petey looked around the room he spotted Bailey sitting there his heart jumped to his throat.

Bailey's eyes locked with Petey's, her heart started pounding in her chest. The future Mrs. Williams had finally made her way down the isle way. Bailey's mouth went dry, this wasn't right she should be the one standing there with him, it should be them getting married. She felt the eyes of the people sitting around her as well as those of Ashton, Traci, Jessica, Alex, Chris and Eric. "If there anyone who thinks that this couple shouldn't be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." the pastor stated. "I OBJECT!" Bailey shouted causing mutters to break out. Regan turned around and glared, while Ashton took off her shoes and handed her flowers to Traci. She walked over and grabbed Bailey's hand and pulled her off the bench. "It's now or never Bay-Bay. Now or never." Ashton whispered. "Now or never?" she asked as Ashton skipped back up to the front and stood next to Chris.

Petey looked at Bailey, who was standing in the isle. "I am sorry Petey something had to be done. I couldn't sit by and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life." Bailey stated. "Why?" "Because I love you that's why!" Bailey shouted then covered her mouth in shock. "I knew it!" Traci stated over the loudness of the crowd as Ashton turned to the groomsmen "Pay up suckers!" Ashton stated. Scott leaned forward towards Petey, "Tell her something." Petey pushed Regan out of the way and made his way to Bailey. Instead of saying it back to her he kissed her back. Scott nodded his head grinning. "You are right it should be you up there." Petey stated, "And for the record I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Ehhh Yeah, I don't know how well I like it oh well.


End file.
